


Tender Is The Touch Of Someone That You Love Too Much

by firetruckyeah



Category: MotoGP RFP, Motorcycling RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Drunken Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, and a bit of smut, implied Rosquez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruckyeah/pseuds/firetruckyeah
Summary: “You’re drunk” Luca whispered back to him and Alex shook his head, wrapped both arms around Luca to hold him securely before he let himself fall back and splay out on the floor, Luca sat over his lap. “Mmm. Maro you are also drunk, so…” Alex realised he had his eyes closed and blinked them open, past the feeling of heaviness to look up at Luca.
Relationships: Luca Marini/Alex Marquez
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	Tender Is The Touch Of Someone That You Love Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship so much and there were no new works in a while, so i decided to write one based on an idea i had while watching the fim awards for moto 2. As usual please leave kudos and comments because they make my day! And the usual reminder that you can come and say hi to me on [Tumblr](https://baentancur.tumblr.com) :)

“Luca”, the word felt weird in his mouth, the vowels all jumbled up around the l’s. “Luca, Luca, Luca” Alex rambled out, his hands came up to catch the others face in his hands, thumbs pressed gently against his cheeks to feel them tightened up into a smile. “What, what, what” Luca’s voice was a soft mumble, and Alex felt the words buzz against his skin, to the left of his lips, and oh, Luca was right there. Alex sighed happily and wrapped one arm around Luca’s waist, squeezed him closer and turned his head to the right to try and catch Luca’s mouth. “Mmm” Alex let out in dissatisfaction when he was just met with the skin of Luca’s chin.

“What Alex” Luca slurred out, one of his hands reached up to scratch through Alex’s hair, the movement lazy, making Alex melt into him. “What?” Alex asked back, frowning as he tried to find Luca’s hips, why wasn’t the boy in his lap already, he was right there, but he still wasn’t as close as Alex wanted. “You asked me! You said my name” Luca whined, and Alex laughed brightly at the sound of Luca’s voice, all whiny. “You’re funny” Alex whispered, beamed when he finally managed to grasp Luca’s hips and pull him into his lap.

“You’re drunk” Luca whispered back to him and Alex shook his head, wrapped both arms around Luca to hold him securely before he let himself fall back and splay out on the floor, Luca sat over his lap. “Mmm. Maro you are also drunk, so…” Alex realised he had his eyes closed and blinked them open, past the feeling of heaviness to look up at Luca. He was so pretty, “so?” Luca repeated back with a scrunch of his nose, eyes squinty with his smile, a bit bloodshot even. “So” Alex breathed out and moved his hands to Luca sides, pushed at his white t-shirt that was already rucked up around his hips from them messing around earlier. And proper messing around, in all truth, wrestling each other between heavy laughter.

It had stemmed from Alex tickling Luca and had gone downhill from there. The almost empty bottle of wine shared between them hadn’t helped either, both lads in a loose and carefree mood, indulging each other’s silliness. Luca shuffled from where he was sat on top of Alex, pressed his hands on his chest as he moved to sit more comfortably. Alex groaned and pinched Luca’s skin on his hip. “Bully” Luca pouted, slapped a hand hard against Alex’s chest who laughed and caught Alex’s wrist in his free hand, bought it up to his mouth to press a kiss over his pulse. “I’m the bully” Alex agreed with a hazy nod, vision spinning a bit as smirked Luca’s wrist over his lips again, the skin so warm and smooth on his mouth.

“Even though you try and rough me up constantly” Alex added, a smirk on his lips as he watched Luca roll his eyes. “Rough you up?” Luca asked, and leant down so that he was suddenly all up over Alex, chests pressed together, faces close with their eyes locked. “Yeah, always hitting me, jumping on me, biting me” Alex listed off, arms heavy as he reached up to wrap them around the low of Luca’s waist, wrapped tight in a bear hug. “Slapping me, pinching me, tryna wrestle me” Alex continued to list off, body so hot he could feel his t-shirt sticking to him. To be fair, with the drinking, combined with the play fighting, combined with the fact that they were currently on the living room floor by the fireplace, it made sense, he could feel his own body heat radiating off him.

“You just have that face where you look like you’re always looking for a fight’ Luca muttered back, his nose now pressed to Alex’s cheek as he spoke. Alex huffed and closed his eyes for a moment before he gathered the strength to sit them up, Luca letting out a squeak and gripped tighter to Alex. “Stooop, already all spinny” Luca whined to him, turned his head and leant in to bite at Alex’s earlobe before he dropped his head so that his forehead was resting on his shoulder. With a heavy sigh Alex moved to tuck his hands under the back of Luca’s shirt, the skin so hot under his touch. “Said the boy who spent the past hour tryna pin me” Alex grumbled, laughed when Luca pulled back abruptly to look at him from where he was sat comfortably in his lap.

“You wish I was tryna pin you” Luca mumbled back, one eyebrow raised in the way that made his face look more cutting, cheekbones somehow sharper, but it only ever made Alex want to kiss him more than ever. Lucas’s words washed over Alex, floated off somewhere to the left of his head as he gazed up at Luca. The world was muted around him, soft dull sounds and blurs of colour as he focused on Luca. It wasn’t hard to, to focus on Luca- he was the sun in any room, radiant and full of light and warmth and Alex sometimes wondered how he ever managed to look away. But this Luca was maybe his absolute favourite, his Luca, at home, comfortable Luca. His hair was free of any product, his blonde locks a little softer, a few tugged out of place and messy.

The light amount of facial hair he’d been keeping recently was a bit scruffier than usual, light and made the deep rose pink of his lips stand out even more. He was in a loose white t-shirt, one that was far less fitted than he usually wore in public, had a stain from when Marc spilled some coke on his brother when they went out one night. Even his sweat shorts were looser than usual, shorter too, an old pair that he had from when he was a teen even, faded and soft from how often they’ve been worn and washed. His eyes were tired but so full of happiness, warm as he looked back at Alex. The sharp lines of his cheekbones, the smoothness of his skin, the small cut out of his brow, it all knocked Alex the fuck out.

How he’d managed to have someone so perfectly handsome be the love of his life, his best rival, he had no idea, thinking about their brother maybe it was a family thing. “Earth to Alex” Luca’s lips were pressed hard to Alex’s ear now and Alex swayed with it, the voice startlingly loud. He smelt like their bedsheets and Alex and the sticky sweetness and bite of their mixed drinks, and Alex has never been so in love. “Hi” Alex whispered back, and casually slung an arm around Luca’s neck, smiled at him dopily before he pressed his lips wet and messy over Luca’s moving ones, ignored the words falling from his mouth to chase the taste of his tongue instead.

He felt Luca’s sigh against his lips before he licked into his mouth with his tongue, wrapped Luca up tighter in his lap, forearms pressing tightly into the low of his back to keep them close. He could feel Luca’s knees pressed into his sides, where Luca’s hands were pressed flat to the front of Alex’s chest, fiddling with the buttons of his shirt, tugging on the plaid patterned fabric that was velvet soft under his fingers. Alex’s head was spinning with it, the drinks, but mainly Luca if he was honest, gripping Luca right to him as he kisses him breathless. He had to lean back as Luca pressed down harder to kiss him, his hands sliding up the front of his open shirt to scratch his nails at the sides of Alex’s neck.

The kiss was sloppy and wet and a bit messy with the alcohol in their system, but also so good it didn’t matter. Alex kissed him till his jaw was aching with it, till his lungs were smarting for air and his he felt so hot with it he might just melt into the floor. “Wow” Luca gasped under his breath after he pulled back, laughed and ducked in to press his head to Alex’s chest. His hand slid to tuck itself back under the material of Alex’s shirt, pet there in a way that made goosebumps break out on Alex’s skin. “I- think I had too much to, y’know, sorry” Luca trailed off and Alex shook his head, moved a hand to collect Luca’s cheek in his hand, pulled him back from his chest before he leant down to press a soft kiss to his lips.

“Just wanna kiss you till I fall asleep” Alex admitted truthfully, his hand slid to the back of Luca’s head to cradle it, kissed him again in a tiny peck. “So pretty just wanna kiss you” Alex admitted and took delight in the pretty red that bloomed on Luca’s cheeks. “Smooth talker” Luca muttered but was already leaning up for another kiss, lips sliding together wetly. Alex’s mind thundered and he let himself slip into the sweet kiss, the world bending and blurring behind his eyelids, swaying a bit with intoxication as he held Luca close. And that is how they fall asleep, Luca curled up tightly in Alex’s lap, a hand fisted loose in the collar of Alex’s shirt, head rested in the curve of his neck. Alex is slumped back against one of the armchairs, an arm around Luca’s waist and the other on his thigh. His neck is slumped at an awful position that will cause an ache, the pair both wake up to a nasty hangover, but their lips are both still rosey and plump with kisses they shared until they couldn’t, so it’s worth it


End file.
